Tiny
Tiny is the Warlord (former co-Warlord) of the Satan's Mothers, previously leading alongside Spider. He was voiced by James Lorenzo. In The Game In 1978, during Flashback A: Roots, Spider and Tiny fought Cleon and Vermin after a bad exchange set up by Virgil, only to lose. He then swears revenge on Cleon and Vermin. In ''Mission 14: Desperate Dudes'', Tiny can be seen at the meeting. It is assumed he took on the role of full Warlord after the death of Spider. Fighting Ability He has a unique raging animation, like Spider, Vargas, Big Moe and Chatterbox. He also has a unique tag-team attack; he lifts his victim high, them slams his head on the ground, leaving a generic blood patch. This would be fatal in real life, like several attacks in the game. When someone attempts to grab Tiny, instead of punching them in the face, his counter-attack is to grab his opponent by the chest, and throw them on the ground instead. This move is shared with Cobb and Chatterbox. When someone attempts to tackle Tiny to the ground (done by holding O or B, instead of pressing it), instead of stepping back and kicking their face, he will lift his opponent by the neck, slam their head on the ground, and slap their cheek. This attack would be devastating - and probably fatal - in real life, and is shared by Vargas and Big Moe. Like all physically unfit and/or untrained characters in Rumble Mode, it is unknown why he can perform roundhouse and tornado kicks, as one would have to be the pinnacle of physical fitness to perform such attacks, especially the latter. This is probably just a flaw in game mechanics. Quotes * "This way. Come on!" - LET'S GO * "Hold it right here." - HOLD UP * "Bust 'em up good!" - WRECK 'EM ALL * "Cover my ass!" - WATCH MY BACK * "It's over for you, fuckin' prick!" - Threat * "Hey, shit-head! You ready to die?" - Threat * "I'm gonna wipe your face all over the ground!" - Threat * *Hysterical laughter* "Look! The little fairy wants to fight!" - Threat * "What a joke! You're really a dumb motherfucker!" - Threat * "Fuck, man! I could waste you with my eyes closed!" - Threat * "I'm ready to bash you up, man!" - Threat * "You ready to get knocked out, piss-face?! HA!" - Pinning opponent * "Bleeeed, FUCKER!" - Pinning opponent * "Take it like a man!" - Pinning opponent * "Eat it, pussy!" - Pinning opponent * *Psychotic laughter* - Pinning opponent * "I got you pinned, fucker!" - Pinning opponent * "Gonna smash your teeth out!" - Pinning opponent * "Heh-heh. Needle-dicks!" - Observing a winning brawl * "THE SATAN'S MOTHERS!!" - Observing a winning brawl * "Yeah! Listen to Spider!" - Observing a winning brawl * "What the hell is goin' on over there?" - Heard a noise * "I hear ya... Come out." - Heard a noise * "I know you're around here..." - Heard a noise * "Dammit. I know I heard somethin' over here." - Searching for source of noise * "Where the hell is that coming from? I thought it was over here." - Searching for source of noise * "Okay, wat the fuck?! I hear some shit an' there's nothin' around?!" - Searching for source of noise * "Get the fuck out here and fight me, coward!" - Searching for enemy * "I can hear you breathing! You're scared, aren't you?" - Searching for enemy * "I can wait all night, asshole. And when I find you, I'm gonna finish your ass!" - Searching for enemy Trivia * He has the same voice as Thrash. * He is one of the few 'large' characters in the game, alongside Diego, Vargas, Big Moe, Chatterbox and Cobb. * When Tiny and Spider confront Cleon and Vermin at the end of Roots, Tiny says "End of the line, you little faggots" in Spider's voice, to which Spider responds with "Yeah, end of the line" in Tiny's voice. Gallery Tiny.png Category:Characters Category:Satan's Mothers Category:Warlords Category:Lieutenants